


Killer Karma; A Guide To our Favorite Characters

by Ensign_Yukiya_Canary



Category: Killer Karma
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ensign_Yukiya_Canary/pseuds/Ensign_Yukiya_Canary
Summary: Notes on my upcoming original series, Killer Karma!





	Killer Karma; A Guide To our Favorite Characters

Yukki Canary (Kira)

Kira is the bitch in charge here. You play by her rules, or you don't play at all. She's possessive of HER toys and staff. Crossing her on the full moon is asking for death in a very painful package. On the full moon, all of her abilities are multiplied by 2.5. Her temper is also multiplied, however so are all of her emotions. She is infatuated with Dr. Serenity De'Shi, but she keeps an emotional distance from everyone (as best as she can). Dr.De'Shi just manages to capture her heart and soul in a way that could only be described as pure, unadulterated, desire. Kira is a demon with several abilities like manipulation of dreams, shapeshifting, teleportation (twice a day), manipulation of shadows and darkness, and of water (on the full moon only). She's an extremely talented swordsmith (having 200 years to practice and all) and when extremely angry can manipulae tentacles. 

\---------

Serenity De'Shi (Dr. De'Shi)

Serenity is a junior scientist (rank 3 out of 7) who in her short time here, has outranked a few officers who've been here for months. She's proven herself useful and invaluable, and Kira trusts her with her life. She's quickly rising the ranks, but she isn't the most popular with the other scientists as in a week she's outranked several experienced officers. She's a genius, but she's fragile. Her self esteem is rather low, and she's picked on by some of the meaner scientists. She doesn't have the backbone to stand up for herself, but anyone caught picking on her in front of Kira never seems to live very long (atleast without serious long term debilitating diseases or injuries). She can design and engineer amazing weapons of mass destruction, and can shoot any gun with 89-100% accuracy.

\------

Louie Isnark

He's Serenity's best friend and roomate. Louie's stuck up for her through everything, attracting jealousy from Kira, as well as respect for keeping Serenity safe for all of these years. Louie has an additude that packs a punch and is the only person Kira won't beat the shit out of for non-lethal mistakes. Louie is an Apprentice scientist, Rank 2 out of 7, however he's well respected and is one of he the two people the meaner scientists dont pick on Serenity while they're around. Louie and Kira have an air about them that demand respect wherever they go. Louie's a wildcard, randomly shuffled into the deck. Other than supporting Serenity wholeheartedly, not much is knoen about him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing (other than school work). Please tell me how it turned out!


End file.
